


Who's The Boss

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCI Skelton runs a tight ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Who's The Boss  
> Characters: Chris, Sam, Gene & Ray  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: DCI Skelton runs a tight ship.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Everybody changes roles or jobs.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Gene had always been shy, sometimes too quiet for his own good. Through hard work and some encouragement from his boss he became a detective. The guv was a tough boss, firm but fair and always encouraged Gene.

DCI Skelton put down the phone, they were getting a new transfer from Hyde who would be his DI. Despite being younger than many of his team he ran a tight ship and had the team’s respect. Ray didn’t understand subtlety and Gene could do with being more assertive but they tried their best, he hoped DI Tyler would fit in well.


End file.
